


四十八小时

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 旧文，放上来是我舔得最多的旧粮，感觉在不久以后我饿极之时也会翻出来舔写的时候甜得脑子发懵（虽然看着不觉得甜，也许是口味变重了），没有正经查过资料，而且文中KGB（克格勃）只是个戏称，其实是俄联邦调查局啦，大家看着玩就好
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	四十八小时

拖着略带疲惫的脚步，王春燕推开门，她习惯性地朝左手边看了看，这已经不是自己家了，左边也没有那棵郁郁葱葱的老榕树，只有一团刺眼又诡异的紫色灯光。一进门，她还是不能习惯那个弧形圆顶，像要掉下来一样，使人感觉压抑。大概是酒店想给游客感受俄罗斯特色，只不过做得不太理想。

这家酒店叫阿尔法，离莫斯科市区不远也不近，大多数中国游客，不管是组团还是自由行，都会选择这家酒店。不知是因为中国游客多还是专门以中国游客为目标，酒店门口立了一块印着中俄两国国旗的牌子，上面写着一句生硬的中文：我们是不同的个人，但是我们在一起。

不知怎么，王春燕脑子里回想起在酒店门口看到的那句话，她耸耸肩，将一件轻薄的外衣脱下后往床上一倒。今天累极了，即使是一个人出来玩也很辛苦，尤其是在一个语言不通的地方。王春燕感觉她把能用到的所有肢体语言都用在了跟司机讨价还价、跟路人问路上。为什么不普及一下英语？也许有个人陪着自己还好，一个不会只字不留就丢下自己的人。想到这里，她的心情变得更糟了，她坐起来，掏出外衣口袋里叮当作响的硬币，走到衣柜门前打算将衣服挂进去。

柜门拉开，一个淡金色头发的男人缩在里头，他盯着王春燕，面无表情。春燕吓了一跳，将手里的衣服砸向他，想往门外跑。男人扯下脸上的衣服，不等她打开门便跳起来，将她抵在墙上。他手里拿着一把刀子，在灯光照射下泛着银光。他的力气很大，王春燕的肩膀好像要被捏碎一样，她动弹不得。

那人打量了王春燕一番，紫色的眼睛让人看了心生寒意。“女士，您涉嫌窃取我国机密，有什么话想让我转告亲人的，尽快告诉我吧。”他用的是中文。

“您一定弄错了。”她回答。

“王春燕，中国人，持旅游签证到俄罗斯，签证将于十日后到期，有问题吗？”他将她抵得更紧了些，刀尖轻轻触碰到她的脖子。

春燕吓得不敢呼吸，她能听见自己的心跳。她突然使劲抽出胳膊想夺走男人手中的刀子，腿趁机向前踢。但她扑了个空，男人及时抓住了她的手腕并格住她的腿，重心不稳，男人将她向左一扯，压在床上。春燕的手被刀划破了，她忍不住哭起来。

“我是中国公民，你不能这样。”她喊道。

“我还以为您会更勇敢些，中国公民，您今天在花园环线四处拍照，还听到一段不该听到的对话，希望您还没来得及上传照片。”男人用膝盖压着春燕，刀尖仍然指向她，“我希望您不要再不自量力，毕竟联邦安全局，就是你们口中的克格勃，可不是闹着玩的。”

春燕哭得更厉害了，她的手很疼，被压制住，伤口似乎扯到了，血流出来，湿黏黏地在掌心。

“我一句俄语都听不懂，如果你乐意，可以把我所有照片都删了，相机就在桌上。”

“等我处理完您，自然会删。”不知为什么，说这句话时，男人嘴角抽动了一下，春燕心中唯一的希望也被浇灭了。

“不……”她抽噎着，“为什么，为什么是我……”去他的俄罗斯，她要死了，见鬼去吧什么联邦安全局，但先去见鬼的是她……

“只能怪您运气不好，我会很快的。”男人松了松手，说得像买菜一样稀松平常。他念了几句像是祷词又像是诗的俄语。

“你动手吧。”春燕闭上眼睛，头稍稍向后仰，露出一段白皙的脖颈。

过了几秒，她睁开眼睛。男人正盯着她看。

“为什么还不动手？”

“看来您真的不懂俄语，算了。”他松开手，坐起来，从口袋中掏出枪，“别动，外面不止一个人，我也会用这玩意儿。”

她听话地躺在床上，手臂发麻了也不敢动一下。

男人掏出手机，用俄语讲了一堆不知道是什么的话，像是在争论，差点就要吵起来。她闭上眼睛，现在自己的命运完全被人左右，这种滋味不好受。她稍稍把头扭到一边，眼泪顺着眼角流下来。

“起来吧。”男人收回枪，站了起来。

春燕并没有起身，她屈起腿蜷缩在床上。受伤的手染红了床单，正一阵阵刺痛。

男人走过去，朝她伸出手，“我叫伊万。”春燕没有理他，缩了缩。

“把手给我。”

她坐起来，往后挪。伊万坐到床边，叹了口气，从被子上撕下布条。“您的手受伤了，我给您包一下。”她这才小心翼翼地靠过去，将手伸给伊万。他很熟练地将棉布缠在她的手上，打了个结。

“谢谢。”

伊万笑起来，开口道：“我今晚会守在外面，上头对您的决定还没下来，您不能走出去。”

“那就是说，我还是有可能会死吗？”春燕愣了一下。

伊万看了她一眼，顺手拿走她的相机，走出去了。她看不懂他的眼神。

坐以待毙，这是王春燕脑子里唯一盘旋的词，她不知道自己能做些什么，起码救救自己。

伊万百无聊赖地蹲在门口，他翻着春燕相机里的照片，该删的他已经删完了。真是的，这些四处拍照的游客，连一个街角都不放过。中国连街道都没有了吗？他强忍着删掉那张照片的欲望接着往下翻。这张照片是来俄罗斯以前的，镜头里这个扎着小辫儿的男人，和王春燕长得真像，兄弟？东方人的年龄自己永远都猜不准。相片中王春燕笑得灿烂，伊万看着她渐渐入了神。

第二天一早，王春燕被门铃吵醒，她脑子一阵钝痛，昨晚不知什么时候才睡着。她揉着脑袋去开了门。伊万站在门外，看见她，露出微笑。

“早上好，不让我进去吗？”他说。春燕能闻到一股清新的牙膏味，混合着淡淡的烟味。

她侧身让伊万进来，关上门，尽量和他保持距离。即使知道这个男人现在不会伤害她，但命令下来，她的命还是握在他手上。伊万背着一个黑色背包，他将包放在椅子上，拉开拉链，取出一卷纱布。

“昨天局里的人决定了，需要48小时审查，你们大使馆的人也和我们交涉过了，如果证明你是清白的话，会立刻遣返你。但这48小时内，我得寸步不离地跟着你。”

她稍稍抬起头看着伊万，没有对这个消息表示任何高兴或者悲伤，只是点点头，转身进了洗手间。

等春燕出来，伊万晃了晃手上的纱布，朝她伸出手。

“昨天特地给你拿的。”他拆下春燕手上的布条，换上纱布，包扎好。

“谢谢。”春燕面无表情地看着地板。他还准备了什么，一把钢刀，一支手枪，还是一管氰化物？或者还有能吃两天的大列巴？伊万还捏着她的手，她抽回来，坐上床，将枕头抱在胸前。

桌子上放着一张纸，伊万伸手拿起来扫了一眼。行程安排，对于七天已经算很宽松了，难怪她昨天只在红场和附近晃悠。

“今天不打算出去吗？”他回头看了一眼春燕。

“不，没心情。”她不想跟伊万出去。

沉默了一阵，伊万走过去，拿走了春燕怀里的枕头，“走吧，我带你出去，不想在这儿关一天。”他转过身，面对窗帘，“你换衣服吧，我不看。”

春燕看了他一眼，在这个时候违背他的意愿实在太不明智了，她蹲下来从箱子里翻出一套衣服，走到洗手间，用力关上门。伊万转回来，看着空荡荡的房间叹了口气。

她挑了一条连衣裙，头发散下来，披在肩上。伊万打量着她，露出微笑。

“走吧。”他走过去，提起桌上春燕的包，牵住她没有受伤那只手。

“你干什么？”

“寸步不离呀。”春燕的手很软，缩在他掌心中，他加大力度。

从地铁站出来，马路对面是一栋典型的斯大林式建筑，这是七姐妹之一，俄罗斯外交部大楼。站在楼底下，这座高耸又庞大的建筑显得格外宏伟。伊万从背包摸出相机，拍了几张，递给春燕。

“喏，还给你。”

她接过来看了看，放回包中。

“不想拍照吗？”

“不想。”

“那你把相机给我，我帮你拍。”他笑起来，伊万心情很好，看上去他才是傻乎乎的外国游客，而春燕是一脸冷漠的莫斯科本地人。她将相机递给伊万。

著名的阿尔巴特大街就在外交部旁边，对于莫斯科来说，这条街的色调似乎过于明朗。专为招揽游人的商业本性很快在街边一家家用英文写着“纪念品店”、甚至用中文写着“纯正波罗的海琥珀”的小店中暴露出来。这让王春燕完全失去了兴致。

“咱们进去看看吧，买点东西回去？”

“不要为你的同胞当免费推销！”鬼知道她还能不能回去！春燕推了一下伊万，但他纹丝不动。

“燕，我可以这么叫你吗？”他说，“要对你们的政府有信心。”

她抬头看了一眼伊万，突然鼻子发酸，连忙低下头。伊万掏出纸巾，正准备替她擦眼泪，春燕抢过他手里的纸巾，胡乱在脸上抹了几把。

他们走进一家纪念品店。里头光线不是很充足，几个亚洲脸孔的姑娘用英语欢迎他们。

“谁说这是我同胞？”伊万随手拿起一个小套娃，看了看，又丢回去，“这里的店大多是菲律宾移民开的，他们连俄语都不会讲。”

“菲律宾人在俄罗斯开店卖俄罗斯纪念品，这不是很搞笑吗？”春燕正在看一幅瓷砖画。

“所以我从来没走进过这儿的任何一家店，什么波罗的海琥珀、俄罗斯套娃，都是骗人的。我也差不多算个游客吧。你看这个。”伊万把一顶苏军船形帽扣在春燕头顶，她摘下来，丢回给他。“多好看啊，女红军，喀秋莎。”

“那就买吧，反正时间也不多了。”

从店里出来再往前走，沿路上除了珠宝店和饭店几乎都是一样的纪念品店。伊万告诉春燕这里所有俄罗斯人都在讨论今天来了多少中国人，明天又会来多少中国人。大街中心常常能看见几个穿民族服装的人，伊万带着春燕躲开那些人。他们在街上听了会儿民间乐队的演奏，从原路返回街口。

一个步履蹒跚的老人走过，她看见王春燕，突然转向他们，走过来，用俄语说了一句话。

“她问你是不是中国人。”伊万很自觉地当起翻译。

春燕点点头。

老人激动地握起春燕的手，发现她手上裹着纱布，连忙放下，向她道歉。老人告诉春燕，她很多年前去过北京，对那里记忆犹新。

“伊万，麻烦你告诉她，中国现在的变化更大了，我们的路走得非常好，如果她有机会，一定要再去一趟中国，祝她健康。”这是伊万头一次看见春燕露出笑容。

但这个笑容很快消失了，春燕只是机械地跟着伊万走，并不过问将要去哪里。

伊万在码头买了两张游轮的船票，说是游轮，其实只不过是稍大一些的游艇。船上只有十来个观光者，几乎都是外国游客。春燕拿着一张伊万塞给她的莫斯科地图，走上甲板。船不大，有些颠簸，她扶着船舷，迎面吹来的风比在陆地上冷些，她抚了抚手臂。伊万从他的背包中拿出春燕昨天丢在他脸上的外套，递过去。

“谢谢。”她接过来，松开手，套上衣服。一个小浪拍过来，船摇晃了一下。春燕没有站稳，向一旁倒去。但她没有摔下去，伊万及时搂住她的腰。他俩看着对方，春燕的脸微微发红。她重新站稳身子，向后退了一步，靠在船舷上。

“你心不在焉的。”伊万说。

春燕眨了眨眼睛，转过身，看着河面上被船带出的波纹，回答：“嗯，换做是你不也一样。”

“换做是我，我就好好地玩上两天，把没试过的都试一遍。”他走过去，站在她身边，“你为什么一个人来俄罗斯？”

“你们克格勃神通广大，连这个都不知道？”她冷笑一声，还是解释道，“跟我哥因为一些事情吵架了，出来散心，现在想想真是不该赌气这么草率地出来，虽然这个计划我做了很久。”

“来俄罗斯？”

“是啊。”

“开心点，一会儿上岸咱们去给你哥哥寄张明信片吧。”

“好。”

船开得慢了些，伊万牵着春燕，走到船的一侧，指着旁边的建筑开口：“那边那栋房子，像一个‘凹’型的，是俄联邦大厦，总理办公的地方。旁边是乌克兰饭店。”

春燕顺着他指的方向看去，高架桥挡住了部分视线。“你们俄罗斯人真有意思，里加站、基辅站、白俄罗斯饭店、乌克兰饭店。缅怀苏联时期的加盟国吗？”

“这些名字应该在苏联时期就有了。你们的台湾不也有什么长春路、上海路么？”伊万侧过身看着她。

她笑起来，耸耸肩。

之后他们走进船内，行程过了大半。春燕要了一杯西瓜汁。船在莫斯科另一头停下。

重新踏上陆地，春燕还觉得晃晃悠悠的，像在船上。她不再任由伊万牵住她的手，而是回握住。

“我们接下来去哪儿？”她问伊万。

“去吃东西。”伊万捏捏她软乎乎的手。

从一个街角往里面拐，在一片未完工的工地后面，有家藏在一道窄门后面的俄餐店。门内和门的红黑色调一样，昏暗、温暖，精致又不失粗犷，这才是真正的俄罗斯风格，比阿尔法好多了！这儿的桌椅不像其他餐馆一样放在房间中央，而是在一个个半开放式的隔间里，保留了私人空间，也提醒着食客这儿是个公共场所。

他俩挑了个卡座坐下，伊万跟侍应用俄语说了了几句，等侍应离开，他用胳膊支在桌上，手掌撑着脑袋看着春燕。

“你马上就会尝到最正宗的俄餐。”

第一个端上餐桌的是沙拉，里头有豆子、玉米、肉末和一些说不上来的酱料，口感不错，味道也挺好。吃完后，侍者撤下空盘，端上红菜汤。汤里能发现土豆、洋葱、番茄，说实在的，春燕不太喜欢汤的味道，有红菜的清甜，但还是太淡了。之后是主餐，一块像披萨一样的饼，更厚，而且上头没有任何馅料，还有三个土豆球和两个大肉丸。春燕拿叉子切了块饼，之后便没动过第二口。肉丸里是切碎的鸡肉，口感相当粗糙，又太咸。土豆则完全没有味道。她戳了戳肉丸，放下刀叉。

“我吃不下了。”

“不好吃吗？”伊万看着她，他盘子里几乎没有东西了。

“我是个中国人。”她摊开手。

“明白了。”伊万叫人拿了一小碟鱼子酱，粘稠的黑色酱汁里一颗颗鱼子泛着光泽，散发出诱人的香气，腥甜又鲜美。春燕就着它勉强吃下了一点东西。

最后是甜点和雪糕，和平时吃到的没有什么差别。

“下午想去哪儿？”两人牵着手走出餐馆。

“都可以，只要不是阿尔巴特大街那种专骗游客的地方。”

“出来玩，不就是被骗的吗？我看那些游客照样很开心。如果带你体验最真实的俄国人的生活，恐怕你会觉得更没意思。有时太聪明也不算好事。”

“那就随便走走吧。”

莫斯科是个森林中的城市，47%的城市面积被森林覆盖，如果不是在主干道上，各种小巷总是布满了树荫，尤其在夏天，绿油油的一片。路上行人不多，两人并排走在树荫下。这条路两旁有些小店铺，春燕好奇地张望着店内的东西。

经过一家成衣店时，她拉住伊万，停了下来，店铺用木质材料装饰，与树林相得益彰，橱窗前的模特穿了一条红色连衣裙，默默注视着过路人。

“你看她，真漂亮。”她说，抬头看了看身边的大个子。

“进去看看吧。”他俩走进去。

里头坐着一个上了年龄的女人，戴着老花镜，正往手里衣服上绣花。看见客人进来，她放下针线，站起来，向他们点点头。

她朝春燕招了招手。春燕看了一眼伊万，他松开手，放春燕走过去。老妇人让她抬起手，绕着她仔细打量了一番。

“姑娘，让人来挑衣服不如让衣服来挑人。”伊万把老人的话翻译给她听。老人转身进了货仓，出来时手上拿着一条红裙子，比模特身上的小一些，领口的花纹似乎也有另一种味道。她将裙子塞给春燕，让她去试衣间。

“老奶奶，这条裙子多少钱？”伊万等春燕进去后问。

“七千五百卢布。您女朋友长得真漂亮，我收您七千好了，这儿每一条裙子可都是我手工做的。”

伊万看着试衣间的方向笑了，他掏出钱包，取出七千，递给老人。

“谢谢。”

帘子扯开，春燕走出来，她转了个圈，带起裙摆。

“好看吗？”

伊万走过去，替她整理了一下领口和头发，将她裹着纱布的手轻轻移到她身后，仔细打量了一番，点点头。想到这完美画面中唯一一点不足是他亲手造成的，他的心口抽动了一下，谁会想要伤害她呢？

“太美啦！这条裙子好像本来就该长在您身上！”老人开心地笑了。虽然讲的是俄语，但从表情，春燕已经明白了。

“她说因为你太漂亮，决定把这条裙子送给你。”伊万朝春燕笑起来。

“真的吗？”

老妇人和伊万同时点点头。

“太感谢了！”

“你直接穿着走吧。”伊万走到她身后，将领子上的吊牌咬下来。老人将他们送到门外，挥手道别。回酒店的路上，伊万能感受到春燕的步子轻快了很多。两人随便找了个吃饭的地方解决了晚饭。烤肉和格瓦斯，燕子总算饱餐一顿。犹豫再三，伊万还是陪着燕子喝格瓦斯，而不是啤酒，毕竟他在任务当中。

火烧云在俄罗斯是很常见的景象，但在中国就不一样了。春燕在街上驻足，看着西北边仿佛在滴血的夕阳。伊万站在她身边，自己很久没有抬头看过天空了。也许只有旅游的时候能有兴致看看异乡的天吧。是不是该申请一个假期，好好放松呢？

“燕，如果你冬天来俄罗斯，去圣彼得堡或者更北边的地方，也许能看得见极光呐。”伊万说，他多希望能和春燕再这样一起注视天空。

可春燕摇了摇头，拉着他往酒店的方向走去。“如果我能平安回家，就再也不会来俄罗斯了。”

伊万没有开口，他想说些安慰的话，类似于“你来找我，我绝对不会让任何人欺负你”，可他就是没办法开口，他不想看见春燕再失落，也很担心她会对自己冷嘲热讽。

回到酒店，伊万跟着春燕进了她的房间。床单已经换成干净的，昨天混乱的痕迹一点也没有留下。春燕坐到床上，看着伊万，说：“你晚上也要在这里吗？我保证不会逃出去。”

“没办法，任务就是任务，我必须跟你待在同一间屋子里。”

“那你总得去洗手间、洗澡、睡觉吧，难道我也要跟你一起吗？”

“理论上来说是的，”伊万耸耸肩，“或者我把你绑起来？”他走近了些。春燕连忙往后挪了挪，警惕地看着他。

“一天过去了，难道你还觉得我是个中国间谍吗？”春燕有些生气。

“不觉得，你的身手和应急能力，都差得远呐。我开玩笑的。”他张开双手，表示自己没有任何想法。“你们中国人好像都是晚上洗澡，不过无所谓。门是磨砂玻璃，我在里头应该能看见你的影子，你在门口等我吧。”

伊万进了浴室，留春燕一个人站在门外。水流声不知道响了多久，春燕觉得站得有些累了，椅子就在不远处，去拖过来应该没有问题。

正洗完澡，伊万突然发现门口的身影不见了，连忙围上一条浴巾，拖鞋也来不及穿就冲出浴室，他看见燕子正在搬椅子。他走过去，扯开燕子的手，夺过椅子，将它提到门口。

“不是让你不要走吗？”他头发上的水滴下来，身上还散发着热气。

“我只是去拿个椅子。”她也生气了。

“我要为工作负责，我的工作就是盯紧你，你也保证过不会走。”他加重了语气。

春燕被他吓到了，鼻子发酸，没有忍住还是落下泪来，她转过身背对伊万。

伊万轻轻抓住她的手臂，却被甩开。“对不起，是我不好……”他感到不知所措，执行任务这几年，这种感觉还是头一回找上他，伊万从前认为自己足以面对任何状况，“我太着急了，别哭了？”春燕没有理他，抓起衣服，走进浴室将自己关起来。

她洗了把脸，看着镜子中两眼通红的自己，吸了吸鼻子。他对自己再好，不过也是任务，自己只是伊万的一个任务，这样的任务，以后还会有更多，谁知道呢！洗完澡，春燕换上睡衣，擦着头发走出来。

伊万已经穿上一件宽大的白T恤，坐在门口的椅子上，看见春燕，他笑起来——她的粉色睡衣上印着一只大熊猫。

“熊猫，很可爱。”

春燕将手挡在胸口，白了他一眼。

“燕，我今天睡哪？”伊万眨眨眼睛。

“床和地板，选一个。”

“床——”

“那我睡地板。”她踮起脚，打开柜子，抱出一床被子。伊万站起来，拿走她手中的被子。

“我开玩笑的，怎么能让你睡地板。”他笑着说。

他把被子丢在地上，展开、铺好，从床上拿了个枕头放在上头，躺了下去。春燕把灯关了，在床头留了盏小灯，她躺上床，却翻来覆去睡不着。她翻身到床边，伊万闭着眼睛，似乎已经睡熟了。春燕头一次发现，其实他长得很好看。

半夜，伊万被一阵声响吵醒。他坐起来，看见春燕在床上缩成一团，不住地颤抖，嗓子里挤出一声声“不”。伊万轻轻爬上床，面对着她侧身躺下，他拂去她脸上的眼泪，伸手关了床头的灯，将她揽到自己怀中，轻轻拍打着她的背。

“没事，没事，我在，睡吧，睡吧……”他轻声安抚道。燕子的双手紧紧握成拳头，蜷缩在伊万怀中。伊万能感受到她的呼吸急促，心跳也比平时要快，难道她梦见自己要杀她？他把她搂地更紧，在她的额头上落下一个个轻吻。过了一阵，春燕安稳下来，伊万把自己发麻的胳膊抽回来，摸了摸她的头发，才安心睡去。

梦里，春燕和伊万牵着手走在路上，她穿着那条漂亮的红裙子。伊万帮她去商店买水，趁着间隙，她突然跑开了。这时伊万追出来，几步就抓住了她。春燕的手腕被捏得生疼，似乎要断掉。伊万抓着她的手腕，把她带到一个森林中，手里拿着那把锋利的钢刀。他举起春燕受伤的手，扯掉纱布，往原先的伤口上割了一刀。春燕疼得眼泪流了下来。伊万接着割破了她的裙子，一刀又一刀，红色的碎步掉在地上，混着她的血。

“不，伊万，我不是故意的，我只是……”刀子对准了她的眼睛。

“不——”她尖叫起来。

世界失去了颜色，慢慢陷入一片黑暗，她知道自己再也看不见了。纯粹的黑大概就是这个样子。她感觉自己被黑暗包裹起来，所有疼痛都消失了，虽然无助、茫然，但总算安定下来。就这样吧，她什么都没有了。眼泪流下来，沾湿了伊万的胸口。

第二天一早，春燕睁开眼睛，发现自己跟伊万一起躺在床上，伊万一只手还放在她身上。她使劲推开他的手臂，把被子全部扯到自己身上。伊万被她弄醒了，他翻了个身迷迷糊糊地看着春燕。

“你昨天做噩梦了？”

“嗯。”春燕背对着他，缩起来。

“梦到我了？”

“……没有。”她的脸在发烫。

伊万翻身起来，耸耸肩，背对春燕换上能出门的衣服。“快点起来，咱们还有一天时间逛莫斯科，总得把你列出来的地方去了才不算遗憾吧。”春燕缩在被子里闷哼一声算是答应，等伊万进了浴室她才坐起来，揉了揉头发。

昨晚的梦……她记不太清了，但那股原始的对死亡和毁灭的恐惧她仍能清楚地感受到，她裹紧被子。高纬地区早晨的阳光清澈又刺眼，从窗帘中倾泻下来，细小的尘埃在空中飞舞，一切都显得那么真实，春燕却不敢也不愿意相信，她目光呆滞地看着前方。

“你怎么了？”伊万走出来，在她眼前挥挥手，坐到她身边。

“我怕……”她下意识地开口，又突然回过神来，摇摇头，“没什么，没事。”她解开被子，站起来，随意挑了套衣服走进浴室。伊万看着她的背影，在这种情况下，担忧也难免，他突然很后悔为什么自己没有在接到任务的那一刻心软，这样他的燕虽然不能跟他一起游览莫斯科，但也能待在使馆，和她的同胞们一起，可这样他永远也不可能见到他，对于伊万来说，她就是一张好看的照片，更别说牵着她的手，将她拥入怀中。

克里姆林宫就在红场后面，春燕第一天已经来过红场了，当时她一点也不觉得红场有什么庄严、肃穆的氛围，顶多是个宽大明亮的广场，周围有漂亮的东正教堂。但现在她的感觉完全不一样。红墙带着它沉重的历史向她扑面而来，地上灰扑扑的石砖承载着故人的低吟，就连飞来的白鸽也忧郁地凝望着她。春燕一阵眩晕，她停下脚步，用手扶着额头。

“不舒服吗？”伊万伸手摸了摸她的额头，一切正常。

“没有，咱们走吧。”她冲他挤出一个微笑。

两人排在一个旅行团后面，过了安检。伊万指着右手边，告诉春燕这就是总统办公的地方大克里姆林宫，有他们的人守在里头，游客不能进去，左手边是从前的苏联部长议会大厦，现在改成礼堂，普京和他前妻离婚时就在那里看的最后一场电影。

再往前走能看见沙皇时期的几所教堂，春燕拉住伊万，她不想进去。在花园里，伊万跟一个栗色头发的小个子男人打了声招呼。

“怎么，出任务吗？”那人看了眼春燕。

“没有，带一个朋友玩。”

“女朋友？”

“算是吧。”他笑起来。

春燕拉着伊万走到树荫下，看着远处的人群。

“你看那边，那是钟王，敲第一下时就裂了，有一角掉了下来。据说摸一下钟王任何考试都能通过，我当年在克格勃考核前就摸了一把，要不要试试？”

“不要，刚才那个人是谁？”

“他啊，”他吸了一口气，“一个同事，执勤便衣。”

春燕没有说话，点点头。又是一个克格勃。如果她再来俄罗斯，来克里姆林宫，还能看见伊万吗？能看见，他还会认得自己吗？她轻轻摇了摇头，站起来，两人继续往前走。春燕还是去碰了一下能带来好运的钟王，还有旁边的炮王。管他有没有用，以后自己真的不会再来了吧，或者再也看不见了吧，像伊万说的，把没试过的都试一遍。

离开克里姆林宫，伊万拦下一辆的士，报上地名，车子载着他们去向全俄展览中心。刚下车，一滴雨水落在春燕脸上，雨越下越大。偏偏车子在广场前停了下来，离能挡雨的地方还有一段距离。伊万脱下衬衫，挡在两人头上，揽着春燕跑过去。

这是一个高大的石门，由几根过分粗壮的柱子支撑起来，跟它相比，人渺小得像蚂蚁。跑得太快，春燕来不及看看门上的雕像，她和伊万只能待在门下，看着外头的大雨。一下雨，莫斯科离开了阳光，温度立刻降下来，门可以挡雨，但挡不了风。带着潮乎乎的空气，风吹过来比平时冷得多。春燕抱着手臂打哆嗦，即使穿着外衣还是冷极了！

“那边有家咖啡厅，走吧。”伊万没了衬衫，只穿着一件薄薄的白背心，他为春燕挡在风吹来的方向。

一口热乎乎的拿铁下肚，整个人都暖和了许多。春燕放松下来，拿着菜单辨认上面的西里尔字母，除了几个熟悉的拉丁字母，其他她都不认识，于是她丢下菜单，看着窗外。雨没有要停下来的意思，不知道要等多久才能见到晴天，难道今天一天都要躲在这儿吗？

“俄罗斯的夏天是这样的，很快就会停下，下午会是个大晴天。”伊万冲她笑笑。他的头发湿漉漉地搭在脑袋上。

“你冷不冷？”春燕捧着那杯暖和的拿铁。

“冷，你摸摸。”他伸出手掌。春燕将她的手放上去。伊万的手暖和极了，她忍不住把还是冷冰冰的手背贴上去。伊万捧起她的手，用两个手掌将她的手包裹起来。春燕想抽回去，但被他抓住了。

“你干什么？”

“我怕你冷。”他微笑着。

“你放开。”

伊万听话地松开手，让她缩了回去。她捧起拿铁，已经有些冷了，但她还是低头把它喝完。她用余光扫了眼伊万，他正看着自己。

雨停了，像伊万说的，乌云慢慢散开，阳光让这片高位的土地重新获得了温暖，两人离开咖啡厅。全俄展览中心游人稀少，喷泉有气无力地喷着水，旁边的树木淋过雨并没有焕然一新的感觉，春燕不想待在这里，他们去向下一个目的地。

俄罗斯胜利广场，顾名思义，为了纪念卫国战争胜利修建，据伊万说苏联时期就已经规划在原来的荒山坡上建这个广场，但一直拖到95年才完成。伊万今天尽带春燕到各种广场，难道他没注意到她的单子上列了几个博物馆吗？

“去博物馆看遗物和照片不如到外头来感受一下战争胜利后的幸福生活。你看那边，凯旋门不仅仅巴黎有，莫斯科也有。”伊万一手拿着自己被雨淋湿的衬衫一手牵着春燕。她顺着他指的方向看去。

“咱们一会儿过去逛逛吧。”

广场旁有座红军雕塑，背后山丘草坪上的红花被修剪成俄语“莫斯科”的形状。广场中心是近百米长的五组喷泉，通向高达141.8米的胜利纪念碑。雨过天晴，天蓝得清澈，纪念碑在蓝天下格外壮观。一朵白云正好飘到它顶端，阳光洒下来。

“太美了……”春燕扯了扯伊万。

“嗯，你在博物馆可看不到这些。”伊万没有顺着春燕的目光，而是侧身看着身边的人。“我们去玩那个吧。”他指着一个射击店，这是一个用一个简易木板搭起来的小店，台子上摆着四把枪，隔着大概五六米的距离立着一个铁架子，里头竖着十个铁质小靶子，用枪把靶子击倒就算中。

伊万给了店主二百卢布，挑了一把枪，熟练地装上塑料子弹，上膛、瞄准、开枪射击。十个小靶子全部倒下，店主吹了声口哨。

“你要玩吗？”他看着春燕。

她摇摇头，伸出手掌，伤口已经结痂，在她手心中格外狰狞。

“来吧，我们一起。”他又付了两百卢布，绕到春燕身后，让她拿起枪。枪太沉了，春燕一只手力气不够，伊万用另一只手拖着枪，帮春燕上膛。

“抵住肩，看中间那两个小洞，与靶心连成一条线的时候开枪。”他另一只手握在春燕拿枪的手上，与她一起搭上扳机，一个小靶子倒下了。

之后的几发子弹其实都是伊万在打，春燕像一只被控制的傀儡，她在走神，放下枪的那一刻吗，她意识到，百发百中对于伊万来说太容易了，像吃饭睡觉一样。他不是普通人，是个克格勃，他也曾用枪指着自己，如果他当时也毫不留情地扣下扳机，倒下的就不是铁质小靶子，而是她。

店主冲伊万竖起拇指，抱出一只雪白的玩具北极熊，送给春燕。她回过神来，笑着接过它，用中文说了句谢谢。

“是斯巴西巴。”伊万笑起来。

“斯巴西巴。”她听话地重复了一遍，将手中将近半人高的熊抱紧。

这时伊万口袋中的手机响起来，他掏出来按下接听键。春燕不知道这代表什么，两天了，这是他第一次接电话。伊万只是简单地回应了几声，点点头，看了一眼春燕，放下电话。

“燕，你在这里等我，我去给你买点东西。”

她点点头，上级的命令下来了？为什么要给她买东西，难道是临死前的安慰？

“姑娘，有这么一个男朋友可真是您的幸运。”店主突然对她开口，用的是英语。

“是吗？”她望着伊万跑开的方向。

“那当然，他是个真正的男子汉。如果要等他，您可以去那边，有坐的地方，他来了我一会儿告诉他。”

“谢谢你。”

顺着店主指的方向，她走到广场边一条小路上，旁边是个小公园，有长凳和秋千。春燕将熊放在秋千旁，自己坐上秋千，轻轻向前荡去。她越荡越高，高到绳子几乎与地面平行，能看见护栏下的房顶。风迎面吹来，舒服极了。

伊万从商店出来，拎着一个塑料袋，回到原来的地方，春燕不见了。店主告诉他春燕的方向，他连忙跑过去。春燕正坐在秋千上。

“燕，我回来啦！”

春燕没有回答他，秋千仍然那么高。

“燕！”伊万走过去，抓住绳子，秋千停了下来。春燕松开手，从上头跌下来，踉跄着往前走了几步。伊万跑过去扶着她，却发现春燕满脸泪水。

“我是不是要死了？”她问。

伊万一把将她扯到自己怀中，紧紧抱着她，开口：“我怎么能让你死，刚刚接到电话，调查结果出来了，今晚的飞机，马上你就能回家啦。我只是去给你买了两瓶伏特加，让你带回去。”

这感觉怎么那么熟悉？春燕现在只想大哭一场，肆无忌惮，将这几天的委屈全部宣泄出来。她把脑袋埋在伊万胸前，他身上有股新鲜的烟味，但她不在意。过了很久，春燕哭累了，轻轻推开伊万，擦去眼角的泪水，转身抱起白熊。

“我要回酒店收拾东西了。”

“我送你。”习惯性的，伊万想走过去牵住春燕的手，但她躲开了。

两人一路上没有说话。

舍列梅捷沃机场里，伊万背着他的大黑包，拖着春燕的白色行李箱，春燕抱着熊跟在他身后。他帮春燕办理好托运，两个人停在安检口。

“我要进去了。”春燕抬头，看着他的紫眼睛。

“再见。”伊万不知道还能说什么。

她突然往前走了一步，一只手搂着熊，另一只手抱住伊万，她将脑袋贴在他胸口，她想起来了，昨天晚上就是这种感觉，安稳又不定。伊万伸手回抱住她，不愿意松手。

但春燕还是挣开了，她往后退一步，开口：“这几天谢谢你。”她转身，走进安检口。伊万看着她的背影，没有开口，他掏出手机，拨通一个电话。和那天一样，伊万和电话那头的人像是在争论什么，又差点吵起来。

他们给春燕安排了商务舱，座位很宽敞，她盖上毯子，靠着椅背，闭着眼睛等待起飞。她脑子里全都是这两天发生的事情，他是个克格勃，春燕不断告诉自己。起飞后，她跟空乘要了一小瓶红酒，喝完后调下椅背昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，完全没有留意到旁边一个戴着鸭舌帽的男人经过。

“先生，飞机现在不平稳，请您回到座位上。”空姐叫住他。

男人点点头，比了一个噤声的手势，指了指正在睡觉的春燕。他回到座位上。

飞机降落，春燕被震醒了。她睡了一路，喉咙发干，座位前不知什么时候别了一支水，她拧开喝了几口。回到自己熟悉的环境，踏上祖国的土地，周围是亲切的文字，春燕抱着白熊感觉安心下来。她走到拿行李的地方，自己的白箱子从传送口出现，眼看要到自己面前，却被一个戴着鸭舌帽的大个子拿了下来。

她跑过去，叫住了那个人：“先生，您拿了我的箱子。”

男人回过头，紫色的眼睛看着她，回答：“是吗？那还给你吧。”伊万笑起来。

春燕惊呆了，扑到他怀中，那股烟味淡了许多。伊万紧紧回抱住她，抚摸着她的头发，将脑袋埋在她脖颈间。

“我以为那两天都是梦。”

“我也是，所以我跟上司请了半个月的假，是该好好睡一觉，再做半个月的梦。”

白熊掉在地上，黑色的大眼睛看着前方。

END.

后面有一点吐槽，看着玩儿吧。

伊万给上司打电话要求彻查的那个晚上，上司分居三个月的妻子回来了，要跟他一起看动画片，上司心情好，同意了。

春燕带回去的伏特加后来被伊万喝完了。

伊万出任务从不抽烟喝酒，所以上司打完电话，他跑去抽烟，本来想给春燕挑点礼物，结果习惯性进了卖酒的地方，就捎了两瓶伏特加。

伊万是个优秀的克格勃，但跟上司请了假后要去巡两个月的克宫。

伊万最开始在想杀春燕前用俄语念了几句普希金的诗，赞扬她美丽并且表达自己的爱意（。）

知道了伊万姓布拉金斯基之后春燕喜欢叫他布拉金，因为听上去像大金毛的名字。

这种故事一般都是骗你的，KGB哪可能那么纯情，如果真有那一般是当外交事故直接遣返，十年八年内春燕不可能再来俄罗斯，或者直接干掉，伊万心软就换娜塔莎（。）

感觉自己毕竟写不出太阴暗的东西，又不会好好谈恋爱，好烦啊……


End file.
